


A Stunning Realisation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers something that's a game changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stunning Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #436: Memorial.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

A Stunning Realisation 

~

They leaned in together, foreheads almost bumping. “Sorry,” Harry muttered, backing away. “You first.”

Malfoy sighed. “No, Potter. You’re the guest.” He gestured. “Go ahead.” 

Harry leaned forward again, this time successfully entering the Pensieve. Immediately, he was in the Ministry. He saw both himself and Malfoy standing at the counter. 

He saw Malfoy edge back and… Harry gasped. Was Malfoy ogling him? 

“Bloody hell,” Harry whispered. From the look of things, Malfoy was studying Harry’s arse closely enough to build a memorial to it. Malfoy fancied him!

“See anything?” Malfoy said, appearing.

Harry jumped, startled. “Not yet,” he lied. 

~

Malfoy moved forward. “Let’s watch the scene unfold, then examine it a second time in case we miss anything.” 

“Right,” said Harry, still reeling from his realisation. “Good.” 

Malfoy frowned. “Is something wrong?” 

“No.” Harry exhaled. “Let’s do this.” 

Malfoy nodded. “Here we go.” 

Harry tried to concentrate on the scene unfolding before him, but all he could think about was the desire on Malfoy’s face as he’d practically memorialised Harry’s arse.

“Well, fuck,” Malfoy said as the memory reset. 

Flushing, Harry blinked. “What?”

Malfoy sighed. “Pay attention, Potter! Do we have to run that scene again?” 

Harry coughed. “Probably.” 

~


End file.
